Crazy Friendship
by Duo Humor
Summary: Kisah persahabatan Sasuke dan Naruto, serta Sakura dan Hinata. Sasuke n Naruto mulai berteman gara-gara twitter? Watdepak! Sasuke nyengir? Wotdehel! Sasuke n Naruto di chapter ini. Humor garing krispi kranci(?). RnR ya, readers kece! :Dv


"Jaman gue masih orok ya, gue udah dibikinin _twitter_ sama enyak gue!"

"Yang maenin siapa?"

"Ya gue lah!"

"Hebat..."

"Emang, baru tau loe?"

"Maksudnya, elo Hebat banget, masih jadi orok udah bisa maenin _twitter_..."

'Mampus gue!'

**.**

**.**

**Berawal dari kesalahpahaman tentang **_**twitter**_**, kedua sejoli ini menjadi dekat dan saling mengenal satu sama lain. Ngga. Yang dibilang sama orang pembuka dialog itu ngga bener. Percaya deh...**

"_Author no baka!_"

_Ups_.

**Rated: **T, for all charas mouth

**Genre:** Humor/Friendship/Romance

**Pairing: **Friendship: SasuNaru, and SakuHina. once again, **not yaoi and not yuri!**| Romance: NaruHina, SasuSaku

**Warning**: OOC (uh, really?), Typos, bahasa anak gaoehl (?) ala jaman sekarang, AU, Humor garing

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

"**Crazy Friendship" punya Lala sama Violet :D**

Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

_Teng... teng... teng..._ terdengar bunyi lonceng norak tanda para siswa untuk masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Diiringi bunyi 'Cih, udah masuk lagi, gue kepret sekalian guru yang pasang belnya' serta 'Yes akhirnya masuk, gue yakin nanti pas Ulangan gue yang nilainya tertinggi!' ada pula 'Duh, gue ngga bikin PR nih, nanti pasti dipalakin sama Kakuzu(?)!'.

Salah satu mulut yang mengeluarkan kata-kata pertama adalah seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Dia adalah murid kelas 2 di Konoha High School (halah!). Ciri khasnya adalah—selain kebodohannya—rambut ala duren busuk kuning, mata biru laut.

Dan.

Salah satu mulut yang mengeluarkan kata-kata kedua adalah mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dia juga murid kelas 2. Yang menjadi _trade mark_-nya adalah ekspresi cepirit (?), rambut _chicken butt_-nya, dan tatapan –_kau tahu? Pantat baboon itu botak loh_-nya. Aneh memang. Tapi banyak juga anak perempuan dikelasnya yang tergila-gila padanya sampai rela dicium oleh baboon afrika.

Uh, author bohong.

_Krompyang!_

_Kidding, coy._

_._

.

Di kelas 2B...

.

"Nyaan, gue ngga ngerjain PR!"

"Elo aja nggak ngerjain, apalagi gue!"

"Apalagi gue!"

"Nggak! Gue!"

"Gue!"

"Gue!"

"Gueee!"

"Gu—"

"Daripada kalian beradu mulut, lebih baik kalian ikut denganku untuk menjadi sesajen (?) bulanan (?) Dewa Jashin!" kata seorang pemuda berambut putih lepek (?).

"Yang mau daftar jadi sesajen bayar 5000 dinar (?) sama gue," sambar pemuda—kakek!—bercadar yang punya mata ijo lumutan (?).

"..."

"..."

"Apaan sih tuh mereka berempat! Bising banget!" kata Naruto pada Chouji, Kiba, Lee, dan Shikamaru.

"_Mondokusei_..."

"Guk! Guk!"

"Yang gue tanya Kiba! Bukan Aka—"

"Ck, kalian juga sama berisiknya." Suara barito menyela pembicaraan rusuh itu. Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha namanya (ngga ada yang nanya woy!).

"Uchiha. Hyuuga. Akasuna. Mau apa kalian kemari?" tanya Kiba, sinis.

"Kami hanya mau menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian." Neji menjawab dengan wajah datar.

"Hmmph, jangan bilang kalian akan menanyai yang tidak-tidak?" kata Lee yang curiga kalau-kalau yang mau ditanyakan oleh mereka seperti '_berapa ukuran celana dalammu?_' atau '_Nanti nge-date sama gue yuk, nanti gue beliin mainan toet-toet_'. Perhatian. Yang terakhir itu bukan kalimat tanya, tolol.

"Sebenernya bukan gue yang mau tanya. Tapi Sasuke."

_Deg!_ Jantung Naruto berdebar keras begitu mendengar nama Sasuke. Bukan-bukan, bukan dalam artian yaoi kok, tapi karena Naruto masih punya hutang satu keping CD teletabis (?) pada Sasuke. Katanya sih, buat koleksi.

"Gue cuman mau nanya," kata Sasuke, "Gue mau, lo _follow twitter_ gue!"

_Itu bukan kalimat tanya juga, bodoh!_

GDUBRAK! Naruto jatoh dengan elitnya.

"Bilang kek daritadi! Nih, _mention_ buat _follback_!" balas Naruto sambil mamberikan secarik kertas yang telah tertulis _' Naru_lupph_Ramen-pholephel_''.

_Sweatdropped_.

"Oke, nanti gue _follow_." Sasuke nyengir, _WTF_?!

"Ngomong-ngomong, lo udah punya _twitter_ sejak kapan?" lanjut Sasuke lagi, memulai pembicaraan yang ngga penting bagi kita tapi sangat penting untuk masa depan mereka berdua (halah!).

"Jaman gue masih orok ya, gue udah dibikinin _twitter_ sama enyak gue!" jawab Naruto, bangga.

"Yang maenin siapa?"

"Ya gue lah!"

"Hebat..."

"Emang, baru tau loe?"

"Maksudnya, elo hebat banget, masih jadi orok udah bisa maenin _twitter_..."

'Mampus gue!' inner Naruto nepok jidat.

_**Krik! Krik! Krik!**_

_Gak usah pake otot krik-krik-nya!_

* * *

**One day**(?)**...**

**.**

**.**

"Anak-anak, jangan masuk ke kelas dulu. Kalian disuruh oleh Tsunade-_sensei_ untuk berkumpul di aula sekolah yang di lantai 2, ya."

'_Memangnya sekolah ini punya aula berapa, pak?_', inner seluruh kelas dengan tampang yang seolah-olah mengatakan '_kau tahu? Satu tambah satu itu dua loh!_' saat seorang guru disana yang bernama Jiraiya memberitahukan hal ini-itu-inu-tuni-toni (?).

"Baik..." kata seluruh murid disana, malas. Sambil berjalan ke tangga untuk turun ke lantai dua.

.

.

**Di Aula...**

"Anak-anak, saya akan mengadakan pemilihan anggota osis. Saya minta 15 orang perwakilan dari kelas 2, dan kelas 10 dan 12 akan mem-_vote_ sampai tersisih menjadi 10 orang. Nah, sepuluh menit untuk berdiskusi." Seorang wanita berambut pirang menjelaskan perihal mereka berkumpul di aula.

Sehabis mengatakan itu, meluncur sepatah demi sepatah (?) kalimat keluhan yang keluar dari mulut beberapa anak disana.

"Yah, pasti yang jadi juga si Sasuke, Neji, or Sasori. Pokoknya yang pinter-pinter deh!"

"Gue mah tahun kemaren votenya sambil merem, jadi ngga milih siapa-siapa karena lembaran _voting_nya kecoret." Yang ini malah pamer.

"Gue pengen, tapi gue sibuk, harus nyalon, terus bla-bla-bla."

"Gue juga ngga bisa. Gue musti bla-bla-bla orang tua gue."

"Apalagi gue, gue udah les bla-bla-bla, les bla-bla-bla, ditambah sama les kayang di meja makan (?)"

Serta bla-bla-bla lainnya.

"Sudah memutuskan?"

Mutusin apanya bu? Orang sejak tadi masih pada misuh-misuh gaje, gimana cara mau dis—

"SASUKE!"

"SASORI!"

"NEJIII!"

"Naruto—"

"Hah? Naruto?"

—author belon selesai ngomongm woy! Ane kepret ente!

"Tunggu dulu, apa tadi ada yang meneriakkan namaku?" tanya Naruto heran sambil melemparkan tatapan –_kau tahu? Aku ini Naruto loh!_- pada seluruh penghuni (neraka) aula tersebut.

"Bukan gue..."

_Gue percaya kalo itu bukan elo._

"Apalagi gue!"

_Gue bisa tebak itu dari muka lo itu._

"Heran, meskipun gue Beliebers, gue ngga bakal milih elo jadi anggota osis kali!"

_Hubungannya apa, Mas?_

"Kami yang bilang."

Seluruh mata disana mengarah pada dua sosok perempuan bertubuh mungil, yang satu berambut _bubble gum_, dan yang satu lagi berambut indigo.

_Siapakah mereka itu? Apakah seorang mafia? Atau malah bidadari turun dari surga? Yang penting mereka bukan setan aja deh. Dan bagaimana kelanjutan kisah persahabatan Naruto dan Sasuke?_

**TBC...**

* * *

**Surat Cinta Author:**

Bujug! Ngga ada EYD! Apaan neh! DX. Gomen, saya udah lama ngga ngetik, jadi ancur begini. Typo? Salahkan mata saya yang sudah minta ditutup ini untuk tidur! Publish menjelang tengah malem coy! Anw, garing yak? Sorry aje ye *kabur*.

Pertama-tama, saya mau memperkenalkan diri. Hai! Ini adalah akun collabnya **Violet Rainbow **dan **LalaNur Aprilia**! Berangkat dari keinginan saya (Violet) untuk collab, maka jadilah ini akun beserta isinya! Chapter ganjil itu yang bikin saya, dan yang genap itu Lala :3

Awalnya, mudah banget buat ngebujuk Lala buat collab bareng, tapi pas mau bicarain tentang konsepnya, dianya yang ngga bener! DX mulai dari ngga mau inilah, itulah, pokoknya serba susah deh! Tapi dengan kekuatan suci seorang Violet Rainbow, saya berhasil membuat konsepnya yang hanya dibalas 'Setuju aja deh' sama seorang Lala =="

Dan chapter depan~ Lala yang bikin, saya ngga tau apa yang dia mau ketik :P. Buat Lala, ini judul fic gue ngarang-ngarang, habis kalo gue sms lo sekarang lo pasti udah ngorok -_-. Kalo mau ganti, ganti aja ya, La. Yang mau nanya-nanya bisa langsung di PM ato di review sekalian.

Kritik, saran, pendapat diterima dengan tangan terbuka. But no flame, please.

.

.

"**Thanks for Reading..." **


End file.
